Love Remembers
by angels cry too
Summary: Edward never came back during New Moon. Now, it's years later and the Cullens see Bella again. Only, things are different. What happened to Bella's memories? And why are the Volturi so involved with her? BxE Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

_(( BPOV ))_

**Chapter One**

My eyes were still closed. I didn't want to open them.

Maybe I couldn't, though. _Maybe I was dead._

I fingered the grass beneath me. It itched, but I couldn't move to scratch it. I decided it didn't matter.

Loud snarls filled the air and terrible thunderous noises made their way to me—clashes of marble that sounded nothing like skin on skin contact. Had someone come, then?

To rescue me?

I felt bad, if that were the case. They were far too late. I hoped they didn't waste too much of their time.

The pain was making itself noticeable now, I realized. Where had it been before? I really hadn't thought about it before now. It would have been interesting, I decided, to know that you could feel pain in death, if only the experience was not so excruciating. I tried to think for a moment, through it all. Weren't you supposed to go to Heaven or Nirvana or something?

Was I in Hell?

It was possible, I decided. Very, very possible.

It _felt_ like Hell.

I wondered how far they would go to make me miserable. It would be terribly difficult, I knew. I had already been here once before, after all—had already suffered so much. Would this second visit be so much worse?

I thought back to the pain of those days and thanked God silently for Jacob. It really was so nice of him to have gotten me out of here. I wondered how he had done it.

Was it possible to bribe Satan?

And how had he even _survived_ it? Didn't it burn? Maybe he was immune to it or something, though. His skin was already so hot anyway. The fires of Hell can't possibly have an effect on something as warm as my Jacob.

My Jacob, my warm sun.

Oh, gods. I missed him now. How could I possibly survive an eternity without him? He would never be here with me, in these dark depths. He would be somewhere far, far away, I was certain. He would never visit me, either, and I certainly didn't want him to. Would his immunity last even in death? I couldn't be sure, and I couldn't bare to see him hurt—burned in the fire. Was I completely alone, then?

Oh, surely this was Hell.

The pain was getting worse, but I didn't make a sound. Why wasn't I making a sound? I should, shouldn't I?

Yes, I should be screaming right now. Moaning and writhing in the torture.

And I tried to, but found that I was unable. It only made it that much worse, I decided, to be completely incapable of letting out the screams, and I wondered why this was. Certainly, screaming wouldn't make it any better.

Would it?

I tried again. Nothing. I frowned.

Well that wasn't very fair. If I was going to Hell, I should at least be able to scream. It seemed like a good enough trade to me.

Once again, the pain heightened. The screams were building up inside of me now, trapped in my throat and my stomach and burning my lips, but still I could not let them out.

Building, building, building.

Threatening to bubble over and spill out with my blood and seep into the air and the ground beneath me, but still they were trapped inside.

At that moment all I wanted was the ability to scream. I wanted to yell and bellow until my voice was hoarse and my throat was dry and I couldn't hear myself thinking. I wanted to break something with my screaming—hurt something, _kill_ something.

What _was_ this pain?!

I felt myself being lifted delicately off the floor. The cool, hard touch did nothing to assuage my torture. I realized belatedly that the snarling and thunder had stopped.

Had my rescuer won? Or my killer?

I could only assume it was the former, since he was carrying me. Or she, I supposed. I didn't care who it was at this point; I only wanted them to stop the pain. They didn't.

There was a voice at the edge of the blackness, speaking to someone I could not see. It was decidedly male.

"...is dead."

Yes, yes. I'm dead. Please, though, don't mourn me. I don't know who you are, but please don't mourn me. This was a long time coming, I'm sure.

"...right here."

I'm right here? Or he's right here? Or someone else? It was difficult to keep track of such a cryptic conversation, especially in my condition.

"...taking her back."

He's taking me back somewhere? Oh, surely not. What would he do with a corpse? I hoped my rescuer wasn't some kind of sordid necrophiliac. I mean, yeah, I was dead, but I still didn't like the idea of a stranger touching my body that way, especially if I could feel it as I could now. What a sucky way to lose my virginity. I frowned. I had always hoped I wouldn't die a virgin.

Oh, but I'm sure that's not the case at all. This man was probably talking about the morgue or the cemetery or something. Or maybe he was taking me back to Charlie.

Oh, Charlie. Poor, poor Charlie.

He would be so devastated when he found out. I hoped he wouldn't mourn me, either. Maybe I should say goodbye. Would he hear me? I thought about this for a moment. Can you send messages from Hell? It would be useful. Well, I suppose I can try.

_Bye, Dad,_ I thought, and frowned. That wasn't enough._ I love you._ I nodded and kept going._ Tell Mom I said I love her, too. And Phil, I suppose. We were never _that_ close, but he's a good guy. And Jacob. Tell Jacob I love him. I wasn't sure before, but I am now. I really do love him, so much. And tell him to tell the pack as well. They've all been so good to me._

That should do it. I sealed it with a kiss and sent it off. Should I say goodbye to anyone else? I thought for a moment.

_Angela, Ben, Jessica, Mike, and Lauren. Bye guys. I'll miss you. Happy graduation, by the way._

Who else? I wanted to do this right. If I was going to Hell, I was doing it thoroughly.

_The Cullens._

Oh.

I should say goodbye to them, shouldn't I? They were my family, after all—or, they had been. Would they even want me to say goodbye? I frowned. I would say it anyway. They deserved it as much as anyone else.

_Goodbye, Carlisle_, I started. _You would have made a great father, you know. Actually, you _were_ a great father. And a good doctor, too. None of your stitches scarred. I'll miss you a lot. _

_And Esme. You were always such a good mother to me, even though you didn't have to be. I've missed you so much these past months. _

_Rosalie, I'll miss you too. We were never that close, but I always hoped that you would be my sister one day. I guess it's too bad though. I'll miss you anyway. _

_Emmett, you were the best big vampire brother a gal could ask for. Really. I miss your grizzly bear hugs and your teasing and your perverted jokes. _

_Alice, you were such a great best friend. You've been my sister from the very beginning, you know. It's true. I hope you don't forget me. And don't freak when you can't see visions of me anymore; I'm just dead. _

_Jasper, I hope you know that I never blamed you for what happened on my birthday. It wasn't your fault, really. I always secretly wanted to give you a big hug, you know. I was waiting until I had turned into one of you to do it. You would have made a great big brother, though. I wish you could you could have had the chance. _

_And Edward. _

_Oh, Edward, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for taking you away from your family, and making you pretend to be something you're not, and I'm sorry for forcing you out of Forks—twice! I'm sorry I was always so clingy. It must have been hard for you. You were always so controlled though, and even if it got frustrating at times, please know that I was always grateful. And I know it sounds pathetic, because it's been a year and I'm nowhere near your league and you _told_ me to move on, but I still love you. I never stopped. I don't think I ever really will, even here. And I know I'll never see you here, but I'm glad. You were always so good. You know, I've been wanting to hear my lullaby. I think it would have helped somewhat, when you left and even now. I think it would be nice if my lullaby was the last thing I heard. It was such a pretty, pretty song. Do me a favor and play it, if you ever get this. Just once. Maybe I'll be able to hear it where I am. I think that would be nice._

I'm pretty sure I was crying by the end of this. I couldn't really tell since I couldn't feel my body anymore. I was numb, I think. Did Satan have mercy after all?

I really hoped everyone got my messages. It was important, although for the life of me I didn't know why. It wouldn't change anything. I'd still be dead, in the end.

But, maybe—maybe it could help ease whatever grief anyone might feel. I hoped so. They shouldn't be in pain just because I was.

The man was speaking again. Who was he talking to, anyway?

"...didn't know what to do...couldn't just leave her there..."

Yes. Poor me. Poor, poor, pitiful me. Heaven forbid I am physically capable of taking care of myself for once, I thought bitterly. I don't see _why _he couldn't just leave me there, though. I was dead. But I guess I was happy that he didn't. It was definitely nice of him to think that I deserved a burial or something, depending on where he was taking me.

"...take her back...Aro..."

Aro? Why did that name sound familiar? I could barely form a coherent thought anymore. I was very close to blacking out, I was sure. What would happen when I did? Would I wake up in flames?

Aro...

"...the guard...Volterra..."

Volterra? Volterra, Italy? Oh, I've always wanted to go to Italy. I've heard such great things about it. Very pretty country, from the pictures. I think I was there once. With...Edward? Was I really? Oh, how nice. What did we do there again?

"...of course not!...more control than that...scent is fading..."

Well, now. I couldn't make any sense of that at all. What a strange man my rescuer was. What did he save me from again? Oh, right.

"...deal with it...my responsibility...talk to Aro when I get back..."

Hmmm. He sounded kind of mad.

"...fine...Tell Jane I said hi."

Jane...Jane... I knew her, too, didn't I? How did I meet her? She was pretty, I think. But mean. Or something. Something with Italy. Did I meet her in Italy, then? With Edward? Oh, she must have been a friend, if that were the case. And this man knew Jane. So he must be my friend, too! Oh, that's even better. I was dying in the arms of a friend, then. That was a relief. This man wouldn't hurt me, for certain. And to think I had thought he was some kind of necrophiliac. I felt so silly. I hoped he wasn't offended.

Could he hear me? I talked in my sleep. Was it possible to talk while I was dead? Well now, that sounded silly too. He probably couldn't hear me at all. If I couldn't scream before, I certainly couldn't speak now.

And what a nice way to go, too. Kind of bittersweet, but still better than a stranger—or worse, being left for dead. Yes, this was nice. After another couple moments, I felt the world starting to slip away.

Slipping, slipping, slipping.

I said one last goodbye, to the world in general this time. I wished I had gotten a chance to see Italy. How different would it be from Forks?

Slipping, slipping, slipping.

Oh, _Forks_. That dumpy little small town. I'd miss it so much!

Slipping, slipping.

And _La Push!_ Such great memories there. Bye Jacob.

Slipping, slipping.

I'd miss Phoenix, too, of course.

Slipping.

And then I was gone.

ooo

**Author's Note.**

Yay! First chapter done. So what do you think? Good? Bad? Okay?

Tell me in a review!

\/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/


	2. Chapter 2

Blanket Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_(( This chapter is in a new character's POV. His name is Riley. Just so you know. His gift is to erase memories. ))_

**Chapter Two.**

I kicked open the door to the room, my arms still filled with the writhing girl. Aro was reading a paper at his desk. Likely editing his work—he liked to chronicle his life. It was a way to preserve the world for future reference. It had proven extremely useful in the past. He didn't glance up as I laid her on the couch.

"You are far too sentimental, you know."

I frowned. "I did as you asked. The witch is no more."

He nodded, still looking at the paper in his hands. "Good, very good."

We sat in silence for a while. I watched the girl. She was still for now.

"What was I to _do_?" I said finally. As much as I hated to admit it, I needed his approval. "You should have heard her _thoughts_!"

"I wasn't aware that you were capable of such a feat."

I shook my head. "I'm not. She was...screaming them. Crying them. It was horrible."

"Oh, I'm sure. Death is never a pleasant experience."

"And she was so _sad_. She was certain that she would go to Hell."

"Was she, now?"

"_Yes_! And I couldn't help her! She was completely immune to my abilities."

"Yes, yes. She always was a strange one."

I looked up. "You know her?"

"Of course. She was Edward's beau."

"Edward? The one who asked to die?"

He nodded. "He thought _she_ had died, you see, and felt that there was no life without her. It was all terribly romantic."

"What is her name?"

"Bella."

I thought it over for a moment. _Bella_. "Pretty."

"It is."

We were silent for another moment. I watched the girl in front of me. Already, she was changing. Her skin was paler, finer. Her lashes were darker and her lips fuller. "She will be stunning."

"Oh, no doubt. She had been pretty for a human, as well."

I nodded, silently pitying the girl for her lost humanity. I realized the hypocrisy in this, being what I am, but that red-haired bitch had showed no mercy to her. At least my victims had the privilege of being blissfully unaware. Memories were constantly erased during the process. "What will her power be, do you think?"

Aro was quiet for a minute. "Something special, I believe. I have always wanted to see her as one of us, since I first met her."

"When did you meet?"

"We didn't." He elaborated at my confusion. "I saw her in the boy's mind. And his family's, when they came to save him. She was very dear to them."

"I'm sure she was."

He looked up at me then, shaking his head and smiling slightly. "Far too sentimental."

I shrugged. "She is a good girl. I find it hard _not_ to like her. You feel a pull as well, don't you?"

He nodded slowly. "Jane will hate her."

"Jane hates everyone."

Aro chuckled. "Very true."

"I have permission then, to keep her?"

He smiled a little. "You speak of her as though she was your pet."

I frowned. "That's not how I meant it."

"I know, I know. Only, if you do _keep_ her, be sure that she stays away from Felix. At first, in any case, before she can defend herself properly. A terribly lusty creature, that man is. Aggressive, too."

I gave a small growl. "He will not touch her."

He nodded. "Very well. Call me when she awakens."

Picking her up, I walked out the door to bring her to her own room, which would be across from mine.

ooo

Three days later, I heard a scream. Well, another scream, louder than the rest. There had been plenty of screams the last few days—more than usual in any case. All of them reflected the worst kind of torture. No one bothered the transformation; we knew well enough that pleasant company would not help the pain. After this last scream, all was silent.

I had been feeding, but dropped the corpse quickly as I ran across the hall and burst through the door.

She was sitting on the floor, curled up into a ball as far into the corner as she could get. Shivers wracked her body as she dry sobbed into her hands. I went to her slowly, trying not to frighten her. She cowered further into herself.

"Bella," I said softly. Her head shot up at her name. "Bella, it's alright."

She shook her head frantically, wrapping her arms around her legs tightly.

"Yes, Bella. You're okay now."

Her head shook faster, and I became aware of a small, frantic whispering. I listened closer.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no." She was shaking her head and repeating it to herself as her eyes darted around the room in terror. She looked like she would go into shock at any second.

"Bella," I said again. I reached my hand to her, laying it lightly on her shoulder. She recoiled and the whispering grew louder. "Bella, please. Tell me what's wrong."

I didn't know what to do. I brought her here so I could _help_ her, _fix_ her—so that she wouldn't have to _die_. She looked broken beyond repair.

"Bella, please tell me. Let me help you, Bella."

The whispering stopped for a moment. She looked at me, right into my eyes. Hers were a deep scarlet—beautiful and dangerous. I knew that she must have seen the same thing in mine. She dropped her head back into her hands and started whispering again. I listened.

"Dead, dead, dead, dead, dead, dead."

I frowned. "No, Bella, you are _not_ dead."

She started sobbing again. "Dead, dead, _dead._"

"Bella! You are _alive_! Look!" I cupped her face in my palm and she flinched. "You feel it, don't you? And here!" I brought a finger to her lips, covered in blood. Her eyes widened and her nostrils flared as she licked her lips where it had rubbed off, bringing a hand to them when she was done. She looked up at me in shock, but the whispering continued.

"Blood, blood, blood, _covered_ in _blood_."

Suddenly, she shot up from her position on the floor and quickly darted across the room, flattening herself against the wall. Her hands were trying to grip the flat surface, leaving claw marks in the plaster. I stood still for a moment, before stepping forward slowly. The fear in her eyes grew with every step, but she seemed incapable of moving. When I finally reached her, I picked her up and trapped her in my arms, laying us both down on the bed and holding her down with my weight. The whispering stopped abruptly, and she looked up at me with wide eyes.

"Bella," I whispered. "It's okay. I won't hurt you, I _promise_."

She took a deep breath and gripped my arms that were around her torso.

"It's okay, Bella. It's okay."

ooo

For several days, it was much the same. Bella was silent, for the most part. Otherwise, she sobbed. I comforted her as much as possible, but knew there was not much I could do. As it often was, her change was traumatizing. I had heard that she'd wanted to become a vampire before, for her Edward, and it likely made it much worse that it was under such circumstances instead. She was in pain, both physically and emotionally, and anyone in this building could have understood it.

Her thirst, or lack thereof, was another thing that amazed me. How it could not be out of control by now was beyond anyone's comprehension. She should be ravaging for blood. Could her grief really be so immense?

I was quite certain she still believed that she was dead. Every once in a while I heard her whispering to herself. Sometimes she screamed. For Edward, for Jacob, for Charlie. For her old life. She missed it terribly.

A few days after she woke up, I walked in to her room to see her sitting on the edge of her bed. It was the first time she wasn't screaming or crying or whispering. In fact, it was completely silent. I moved to sit next to her. She didn't look at me.

"Am I in Hell?" she whispered, so quietly I almost didn't hear it. I shook my head.

"No, Bella. You are alive." She shook her head.

"Impossible."

I frowned and placed my hand over hers. "Not quite," I said quietly, squeezing my hand for emphasis. Her eyes widened as she finally turned to me.

"A-alive?" I nodded, and she frowned. "How?"

I smiled. "I saved you."

"Victoria?"

"Dead."

"Why?"

I paused. _Why?_ I didn't even know. Because the look in her eyes was the same as every one of my victims before they died? Because Victoria was smiling and laughing as she licked the blood off her hands, while the grass beneath her was staining a sickening red? Because this young girl had been screaming in agony for Edward and Jacob, and still nobody came to help her? I looked at her quietly. "Because."

She seemed to accept that as she leaned into me slightly. I was happy.

Suddenly, she stiffened.

"What is it?" I asked quietly, trying not to frighten her again.

She looked up at me with fear. "My heart," she whispered. "It's..._gone_."

I shook my head again and smoothed down her soft chestnut-colored hair awkwardly. "No," I said. "It is still there, just not beating."

"Dead," she whispered. I could feel her breathing quicken again. Soon she was gasping for breath.

"No! You are not dead, Bella! You are a _vampire_!"

She went completely still then. Even her breathing stopped.

"Oh, Bella, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to blurt it out like that. She had already bitten you when I got there."

Her hands gripped my arms and I flinched. I had forgotten the extra booth of strength that came with a newborn. She looked at me again. "...Vampire?" I nodded. "And...you?"

"I, as well."

She buried her face into my chest and the sobs began again. They wracked her body and I continued to pet her hair.

"My tears," she said suddenly. "They're gone, too. Have I run out?"

"Vampires can't cry, Bella."

"Oh," she choked. "Oh, oh, _oh._" The sobbing continued. "I really am dead, then."

I frowned. "In a sense." She nodded through her nonexistent tears. "Don't cry, Bella, please," I begged desperately. I was no good with crying women. "Why are you crying?"

She shook her head in my chest. "My tears!" she cried harder. "My heart! My blood and my family and my life and _me_! It's all _gone_!"

I stayed silent. What could I say to that? She was right. It was all gone. She couldn't see her family anymore, or her friends. She couldn't be near _any_ humans for a while, until she learned to control herself or if she was feeding. Her blood would fade from her body and be replaced by another's, once she finally fed. Her old life was over; she could never return to it. Her heart was still and she had run out of her tears. She was no longer _human._

The sobbing didn't cease, and I let her continue for a while. "If you want," I said carefully, "I can help, or try to." She nodded again, and her grip on my arms tightened momentarily. "I could—we are your coven now. Like family. Well, almost. I will let you cry on my shoulder as long as you need, even without the tears. And your heart—it is still exactly the same as before, only quieter. Don't you see, Bella? You're still _you_. Only, a new you. And I can help you with the new you. You'll probably need it."

"You promise?" she whispered, a somewhat strangled sound.

"I promise."

"And you won't leave me?"

"Unless you want me to."

"Okay," she said quietly. "I believe you."

I smiled. "Good. You should rest now. Vampires cannot sleep, but we do rest. Close your eyes and lay here for a while, so I can go get Aro."

She nodded, closing her eyes and laying back against the pillows. As I opened the door, however, she stopped me.

"Wait," she called suddenly. I glanced back at her. Her eyes were still closed and she had her hands tucked under her head in a classic fetal position.

"Hm?"

"What's your name?"

I chuckled. "Riley."

"Oh, okay. Hurry then, Riley. I don't want to be alone."

I nodded and headed out to get Aro.

ooo

Upon my return to the room, now accompanied by both Aro and Jane, I found her sitting on the window sill with her long legs dangling out. She didn't turn as we entered.

"I never liked heights before," she said quietly. She was playing with a strand of hair that hung low over her shoulder. "Never. I was terrified of them. Now, though..." she trailed off. "And look, you can see clock tower from here. Edward almost died there, did you know?" She paused. "Oh yeah, I guess you did... Alice told me about it when she came to visit. Edward didn't know she was with me; she wasn't supposed to be. But she missed me, I guess. That was...what, seven months ago?" She seemed to think to herself for a moment before nodding. "About that. I haven't heard from them since. I heard Edward's voice sometimes, though. Back when I was," she choked a little, and when she continued it was a little slower and quieter, "_human_, and I was in the middle of doing something dangerous. All of a sudden, I would hear him yelling at me. He always was so protective." She laughed bitterly. "That's why I jumped off the cliff, you know. And I thought that maybe—maybe if I were to sit on the window like this...It's very dangerous, after all. For a human, anyway. We're so high up. But...nothing." She sighed. "I can't hear anything except the wind."

I frowned. There was no way that was healthy. Still, though, it was the most she'd said since I had met her.

"Bella, dear," Aro said from beside me. "Come inside so I can get a good look at you! I've wanted to meet you for a while now."

She swiveled her head around. "Hello," she said quietly, before turning back to the window. Jane snorted.

"She's broken, can't you see? She will be of no use to us like this."

Aro waved a hand dismissively in her general direction. "Oh, there is always use. If nothing else, she will be a good pet for Riley."

Jane snorted again. Bella sighed at the window.

"I should be offended, you know." Still, she didn't turn around. "Calling me a pet isn't really _charming_. But I don't think I'd really mind anymore. It might be nice. Riley is surprisingly warm for a vampire."

Aro laughed. "Is he, now? And how would you know—did he hug you?" She shrugged, and he grinned at me. It was a little scary on his papery thin face. "_Well_, I'm jealous. He never hugs _me_."

If I could have, I'm sure I would have blushed. As it was, I frowned slightly and turned my head away.

"I don't hug you because you're _creepy_, Aro. Even for a vampire."

Jane snorted. "_Especially_ for a vampire."

He laughed again. "Well, I'll allow that. Bella, dear, will _you_ hug me?"

She turned around again and looked at him quietly. "Alice said you were dangerous."

Another laugh. "Oh, my dear, I _am_. I won't hurt you though, I promise. Not right _now_ anyway."

She looked to me and I shrugged. "Go ahead. His word is as good as any."

Nodding, she stepped up slowly and walked over to Aro. "Oh my," he said suddenly. "You _are _stunning. Have you looked in a mirror yet?" She shook her head. "Well you should, dear. I think you'd like it."

And he was right. I hadn't really gotten a good look at her before. I was so concerned with trying to calm her down that I had completely disregarded her looks. Her hair was a long chestnut brown that fell to her lower back and flared slightly at the tips. Her skin looked like porcelain and her lips were a deep, rosy pink. Her face was thinner, but heart-shaped, and her cheeks were higher, giving her a delicate look. But her eyes—they were huge. Big and scarlet, they were beautiful. Her lashes were long and dark, brushing her cheeks when she blinked. She looked so sad, though. All together, it was a heartbreaking look.

"She doesn't like me," Bella said, looking at Jane, who had a deep scowl on her face and seemed to be forcing herself to not attack.

"Jane doesn't like anyone," Aro smiled. If possible, the frown deepened. "Oh, don't be jealous Jane, dear."

"I am not _jealous_," she spat.

Aro smiled. "Good, good. Now, Bella, about that hug?" Bella nodded and stepped forward into an awkward embrace with the elderly vampire. "Oh, don't be shy!" he cried suddenly. "I know I _look_ old, and I am, but I won't crumble at your touch. I promise!"

I saw her arms tighten briefly around him before stepping back and looking at the floor.

"Well now," Aro frowned thoughtfully. "That is...odd."

Bella looked up and tilted her head to the side. "Did I do something?"

Aro looked up and grinned at her. "Oh, heavens no, dear. You give _magnificent_ hugs. It's only..." he trailed off, looking over at me.

"You couldn't, either?" He shook his head and focused on Bella again, smiling.

"Well, my dear, you _are_ special, aren't you?"

Bella frowned. "I am?"

Jane snorted. "You're defective, he means."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, shut up, Jane. That's not it at _all_." I looked to Aro. "Perhaps it is her power?"

"Perhaps."

Bella just sighed and walked back over to the window; obviously we were not making much sense to her at the moment.

"He couldn't read your thoughts," I explained to her back. She sat down on the sill again, leaning out slightly.

"Pardon?" She didn't turn to face us.

"It is my gift," Aro said pleasantly. She nodded.

"It was Edward's, too."

"Oh, no. Edward can hear your _current_ thoughts; I can hear them all_._"

"All of them?" Her head tilted in our direction, but still she didn't turn to us.

"With a touch."

"So the hug was..."

"No, no," he smiled. "I simply wanted a hug."

Jane snorted again and I shook my head. "Creepy," I reiterated. Aro laughed.

"Jane, dear," he said suddenly. "Would you like a try?"

Her small face suddenly lit up in a smile that was far too malicious for someone as child-looking as herself. I frowned.

"What—?" My eyes widened. "Oh, heavens no! Aro, you can _not_ be serious."

Aro shrugged. "It would be quite interesting, wouldn't it? To be able to deflect a power such as our dear Jane's? It would make her nearly invincible. Given the proper training, of course."

"Yes, but—"

"Oh, stop being such a dandy," Jane interrupted. I raised an eyebrow.

"Did you just call me a dandy?"

"She will be fine. Physically, at least," she said with a grin.

"Carlisle did have a theory, now that I think about it." Aro tapped his chin thoughtfully. "He surmised that her mind was protected completely from outside attacks, but that she was still physically vulnerable. It would explain why Alice and the empath could effect her still."

I frowned, trying to remember. "Which one was Alice?"

"The fortune teller." Aro sighed wistfully. "I _still _think of what a grand addition she would make to the guard."

I nodded. Aro had been lusting after the girl's power since he had met her. And it was true; she would be terribly useful.

"In any case," he said after a moment. "Bella, dear, will you come here for a moment?" She stood up from the window complacently and began to walk over, but tripped halfway there. Aro chuckled. "Even as a vampire, huh?" Bella shrugged, looking sheepish, and I chuckled a little. It was nice to see that she had retained some of her humanity.

"Yes?" she asked as stopped in front of us.

"Jane is going to test her power on you," I explained with a frown. She thought for a moment.

"Jane's power...it hurts, right?" she said uncertainly. Jane laughed gleefully.

"Oh, _Bella_," she said with a wicked smile.

"Just stand still," Aro explained. "It will only be for a moment."

Bella nodded and stood still, and Jane looked at her with smug grin on her petite face. We waited silently, but nothing happened.

Jane's face was getting darker by the second, and I smiled.

"My dear!" Aro laughed to Bella. "You are perfect! Oh, what an addition you will be to us!"

Bella frowned a little at that, although I didn't know why. I made a mental note to ask her later. Meanwhile, Jane was still trying to effect her power, but to no avail.

"So Jane," I started conversationally, "how does it feel?"

Oh, if looks could kill. I laughed. "Shut up," she snarled. "And don't let this get to your head," she added with a glare to Bella. "You're still just a child." I had to laugh at the irony of that. After all, Jane looked all of nine years old. With an added dagger-filled glance at the three of us, she huffed and started out the door.

"Don't worry," Aro smiled. "She'll come around...or perhaps not. No matter!" Bella nodded. "Now, though, I think it's time for you to feed."

Bella's eyes widened as her hand came up to clutch at her throat.

ooo

**Author's Note.**

Wooh! Second chapter!

Again, tell me what you think in a review.

And don't worry! The Cullens will be coming in a few chapters.

To clear up the confusion: Edward didn't come back, but Alice did—briefly. She told Bella all about the visit to Volterra, which explains her prior knowledge to the situation. Yeah? :)

Ahh! And today was my birthday! Or yesterday now, I suppose. September first. Wooh! I am officially fourteen years old. Hurray! Haha.

\/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/


End file.
